


The Fox Spirit

by Synergetic_Prose



Category: Kaleido Star
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Kitsune, Kitsune Sora, Modern AU, Slow Burn-ish, Sora is a magical kitsune, with Fantasy element
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synergetic_Prose/pseuds/Synergetic_Prose
Summary: When Leon decided to go escape into the forest, it never occurred to him that some legends could be true. Nor did he ever consider being involved with a red kitsune, whose mountain he happened to be climbing on.
Relationships: Naegino Sora/Leon Oswald
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's kind of wacky at some parts but hella drama. ;) I'm moving over some of my stories from ffn. Originally posted in 2017.

The great expanse of forest was lush. Leon took a long breath in, taking in the clean, fresh air. It was sharp, almost like it was too clean, especially compared to the congested city air.

His cleansing breath was short lived however.

Leon couldn't fully delve into it - not with the feeling of being watched.

It was a particular feeling - predatory, but without ill will. If he had to describe it, it was more like a _fascinated_ gaze, something he would feel upon entering a nightclub or that look of a stranger appraising him from across the café. He quirked a brow at his assessment.

The nearest settlement was miles away.

He had been in the city for far too long. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. The trek to the top of the mountain was no simple task but he reveled in challenges. Putting his pack down, he turned it about to grab his canteen in the side pocket.

His water was missing.

He frowned, looking about the area. The sun glinted on his metal canteen over by the edge of the rocky surface. He had never dropped anything while hiking. Work and personal life must have drained him more than he had initially thought. He grunted as he picked up his backpack. _How humiliating to have dropped such an essential trekking item_. He reached for the canteen, but it rolled off before he could grab it.

_Curious._

He went down the path a little, stretching his arm out completely to reach for the canteen. Again, it toppled over, getting stuck in a little bush. He frowned deeply. Something was obviously off but he had no other explanations other than the canteen dropping into precarious areas that would cause it to shift. He climbed over the rock side, grabbing a natural handhold. The canteen wiggled. He paused in grabbing it.

It had seemed...playful.

He shook his head. He hadn't thought he was sun stroked.

His hand barely grazed the canteen when a strong gust of wind came through, blowing the canteen way off and loudly clanking down on some rock edge down below. There was no plausible way that a gust of wind had blown off a _metal_ and nearly _full_ canteen. As he looked down where it fell, he turned his head. There was an opening of sorts into the mountain.

He narrowed his eyes.

He was fairly certain that it was a trap, but he had not seen anything moving the canteen. Nothing but the wind. He knew for a fact that the wind didn't have a mind of its own to suddenly get the urge to screw around with him. It had to be a human. Somehow, they were moving his water without him seeing it or they were too fast for him to catch it. He clenched his jaw a little. He had a couple of people in mind whom might be inclined to screw with him.

"Enough of these games, May."

Silence.

He looked around. It could be one of her siblings. They adored their eldest blindly. As well as got into fights with her constantly. But such was the nature of siblings. His eyes grew somber. Once upon a time, he knew how that was like...The canteen rolled a little, the metal sound drawing him back.

"Bao, Zian. Cease."

Still no sound. He quirked a brow. The twin brothers were highly devious, especially together but they knew better than to test his patience. He muttered to himself, making his careful, slow descent to the edge with the opening. If it wasn't any of those three, he did not know who was messing with him. Whoever it was he was going to punish them.

The earth started to shake.

He quickly pressed himself against the cliff side. He should have set up the hooks and rope for a more secure climb down. But the earthquake shouldn't take too long and he had a good grip right now.

Then suddenly, the earth he held _softened._

Wide eyed as the once hard earth crumbled in his hands, he grabbed at other hand and footholds, trying to stop his rough sliding. He grunted as his fingers stung as he slid down the mountainside, all holds immediately dissolving as soon as he touched them. He looked down the way, his mouth parting slightly. He was going to drop into pointed rocks. He could not recall seeing those there earlier when he had climbed the mountain. However, they were there right now and _right now_ was what mattered.

He hadn't thought he would die so painfully.

He felt a strong wind swoop up under him, flinging him away from the sharp rocks, though it had not been fast enough for one thigh to be sliced. He grunted at the stinging in his leg, then suddenly he found himself in water. He struggled to the surface, gasping as he took in air before submerging under the fast waters of the river. With his leg injury he was finding it hard to stay afloat. He was so turned around he wasn't certain which way was up anymore.

He felt something bash his head and he knew no more.

Warmth. And fur.

He felt both of these as he regained consciousness. Then pain. Sharp in some places, throbbing needles in others. There was this other area that was generally numb, namely his left arm. He half opened his eyes, seeing the fire next to him. He slowly - so slowly - turned his head. Even slower, he blinked at the head of red hair resting so comfortably on his left arm.

Ah. Well that explains the numbness.

The figure's soft snoring continued. He closed his eyes, trying to wiggle his left fingers. His arm was so numb. It was starting to worry him. He opened his eyes again, lightly tugging his arm. The figure seemed to be attached to his limb. He sighed and then winced. Apparently, his ribs weren't well. The hand on his chest twitched. He looked down. He hadn't noticed it because it was under the furs. However, with that twitch of the stranger's hand, he came to a new realization.

He was naked under the fur.

He looked at the head, bringing his free hand over to tip the head back for a better look. Red lashes, small nose. He let go of her head. She was wrapped in her own furs, though her arm had decided to sneak under his blanket to rest her hand on his chest. The redhead shifted and softly yawned before nuzzling his shoulder. Was it the tiredness or had her canines looked sharper than usual?

"Did you sleep well?"

He slowly blinked. He was certainly hurting. But there were much more important questions like where was he, who was she, what happened...?

"Where," he cleared his throat, the sound coming out raspy," are my clothes?"

She hummed upon hearing his voice. "Drying," her nails lightly ran against his chest, "I don't want you getting sick."

"Stop."

She tilted her head curiously. "Am I hurting you?"

"Just...stop."

Her fingers paused and lay flat on his stomach. "Are you hungry? I can heat up some food."

"I am..." but first things first. With a breath in, he lifted his back off of the makeshift bed of furs. He gritted his teeth as he sat up.

"What're you doing?" she scolded, promptly sitting up to help him. "Silly goose, you're injured."

He grabbed her arm as he stayed sitting up. "Are you the one responsible for my state?"

She blinked at the firm hold he had on her arm. "Me?" She smiled and tittered. "Why would I want to hurt you?"

"You injured me in order to bring me here."

"No," she coyly smiled, "I moved your _canteen_ to bring you here."

"What?"

A light blush colored her cheeks. "I've been watching you climb my mountain." She twirled a finger around some of the fur of her blanket. "You're stronger than I remembered."

. _..Remembered?_ "We have never met."

She smiled widely, the light pink turning red. "Yes we have. Four years and 239 days ago."

"..."

"You don't remember," she pouted. "I was stuck in a trap and you got me out." She pulled the tie out of her hair, a couple of wild locks curving to frame her face, "you even bound up my wound, remember?"

He let go of her arm and took the strip of cloth. His eyes narrowed. He had a shirt this color. He faintly recalled escaping to the woods after Sophie's funeral. He had seen a trapped fox and released it, even ripping some of his shirt to cover its bleeding injury. Sophie loved wild animals. He couldn't bring himself to walk away from the fox's mournful whines.

"...I do not understand."

"What part?"

"I used this..." he lifted up the cloth with confusion in his eyes, "to help a _fox._ "

She blinked at his words and then comprehension dawned. "Oh! Silly me!" She lightly bumped the side of her head. "We were never properly introduced!" She turned herself completely towards him and then inclined her head. "I am Sora, of the _Inari Kitsune_ ," she lifted her head up proudly, "specifically, wind _kitsune_."

What he once thought was a blanket around her unwrapped and five poofy red tails were behind her bare form. He was slightly too bewildered to completely understand that she was naked and had been sleeping next to him as such. _A kitsune?_ Surely, he had heard about some Japanese tales but his logical brain was not registering that the legend was _not_ mythical.

"I've seen you around over the years, but I didn't approach," she suddenly lowered her gaze in a moment of shyness. But the feeling was fleeting as she lifted her head back up, "Now I have five tails." She leaned close to him, her dark amber eyes liquid heat, "Now I can do this."

"Do wha-"

Her mouth covered his, her petite hands cupping his face. For a couple of seconds, he was shocked - he, the unflappable one, the unshaken. In those seconds, a thrill like lightning shot down his body, his hands hovering over her hips in reaction to her movement. Feeling her skin made him snap out of it. He pulled away, averting his eyes.

"Put something on."

"Eh?" She looked down and then laughed. "Oh right. Humans are used to clothes."

He heard rustling as she dug through something. Then she was back next to him, her clawed hand resting against his face. He turned back to her upon feeling her touch. He had just registered the light blue yukata on her form when his eyes widened, feeling her lips on his again.

"Wait -" he cut himself off with a half groan, her sweet mouth moving over his face. " _Desist_ ," he grabbed her face, keeping her away from him. Such a sweet face. Soft skin. Soft lips. His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What do you plan to do with me?"

Kitsunes were tricksters by nature. Some were harmless while others...not so much.

"I thought that was obvious." Her hand came up to draw circles against his cheek. "Though, you are human..." Maybe he needed clarification. She cupped his cheek. "I want you to be mine -"

"Yours?" he blurted out in disbelief before he could control himself.

"- And I'll be yours," she continued on, her hand moving from his face to trail down his chest, "I've been working hard to get five tails," she turned her head, lightly brushing her lips against his palm, a canine coming out to lightly nip him, "I can protect you."

That felt...he halted his train of thought, lightly frowning. He should not be thinking about how that felt.

"I said to stop."

She smiled sweetly. "Get right to it, then? Humans wear clothes but are more forward in words."

"I'll not be yours."

Her smile waned a little. "What?"

"And you're not mine." He let go of her hand, seeing it drop. He pulled the blanket over his body - who would ever think that he would have to _cover_ himself to make a female disinterested? - and set his mouth in a firm, neutral line. "I appreciate the help but I decline your...offer."

"Decline?" She tilted her head. "Being my mate," she trailed her finger along his arm, "is not a light 'offer.' "

He could not believe the situation he was in. "I'm human."

"You're gentle. Resilient," she ran some delicately clawed digits through his hair, "and handsome." She raised his hair up, taking in his scent. He smelled so earthy and _masculine..._ her eyes closed as she softly shivered in delight. "Our kits will be marvelous."

"...Kits?"

Her eyes opened, but stayed lidded. "Our offspring will be part _kitsune_ of course." She softly smiled, "But yours and mine, nonetheless."

His jaw slacked a little, the only indicator being the slight part of his mouth and the showing of just a tiny bit more of the whites of his eyes. Never, in all his life had he had a woman - any kind of female - shock him so much within five minutes, nor have a stranger tell him with a straight face that she was imagining the... _offspring..._ they would have while being in their right mind.

"My answer," he firmly moved her hand away from his hair, "remains."

Her tails slightly drooped. He was serious. "Do I displease you so?"

His eyes looked at the mournful pout of her lips. He then turned his head away from her, looking at the fire. "You also claimed to be strong enough to protect me," he coolly murmured, raising one of his hands to show his bandaged fingertips, "yet here I am, injured."

He heard her shuffle closer, her hand lightly resting on his shoulder.

"I did not know how much you weighed," she defended with an unhappy whine near the end of her words as he shrugged her hand off of him, "or else my winds would have carried you properly." She calmed herself down a little, frowning. " So you're not interested in me?"

"...No."

Her eyes prickled but then her nose twitched, halting her sadness. "Liar..."

"What?"

"You heard me," she loudly proclaimed. She leaned over his ear, "I can smell it," she murmured, her warm breath tickling his ear.

He slightly shivered despite his effort to not show. "I do not take back what I say."

"That's ok," her nose ran along his cheek, "You'll take it back soon enough."

She stood up to heat some food.

"I told you your leg wasn't ready," she lightly chided as she carefully dabbed a natural ointment to his injured thigh.

He had pushed his walking too far today, despite her warning. He eyed her wet hair. He was thankful that she was finally letting him bathe himself in her underground pool, but she still persisted in bathing with him. He kept his attention elsewhere for the most part. It was more difficult than one would think to avoid looking over when a flash of red from the corner of his eye made him turn.

"I will never heal," he muttered as she tended the wound, "if I don't exercise it."

"My friend Rosetta can use magic to -"

"No," he sharply cut her off. He did not need to owe her any more favors. He sighed, seeing her frown. "Thank you, but no."

"It looks better," Sora murmured as she re-bandaged it.

He let her dress it, not at all surprised when she placed a kiss on it. As the days turned into weeks, he was quickly learning just how affectionate she could be. He knew, now, that she had no ill will for him. He did not suspect any tricks in that regard. He looked at the fire lantern she had lit, watching the cinders go up and out of the tiny holes she made in the mountain. They were further into her den for the evenings and then they relocated closer to the entrance during the day.

But she was not comfortable letting him out yet. Or ever, was his thinking. He wasn't certain if she would be willing to let him go, even after he healed. He felt her turn his head. He knew what was coming. He turned his head just so, making her kiss his cheek.

"Still resisting?" she playfully murmured.

"Still trying?" he flatly shot back.

She only smiled, quickly bringing her tails up to turn his head and keep it in place. She leaned over and pecked his lips. "Of course." She stood up, smoothing her loose green leafed yukata. "Do you need help standing up?"

He lowered his hiking shorts over the bandage. "No."

They walked back to the sleeping area. She lifted a hand up, taking the flame from the torch she carried and threw it back into the main fire they had burning. He slowly lowered himself down, eyeing the red fox as she sat near the fire to dry her hair and tails. His hair was still damp but he didn't mind it so much. With the warmth in the room, it will dry up soon enough.

She turned her eyes to him. He turned his gaze to the flame. He could see her knowing smile in his head. He lightly fisted the fur underneath him.

"What game," she called out to him as her tails shook themselves, "would you like to play this evening?"

He looked over at her wooden, polished chest, then back at her. "New game tonight."

She came back and settled down on the furs near him, a bare leg peeking out from under her robe.

"I love new games."

He looked at her languid form and then back at her face. "It's Three Truths and a Lie."

Her tails paused in swishing. "How curious." She smiled. "How do we play?"

"We take turns," he murmured, "telling three truths about ourselves and then one lie, in whichever order. The opponent must guess which one is the lie."

"If you want to know more about me," she softly purred as a tail grazed his knee, "all you have to do is ask." She grinned. This time he did not push it aside. She was pleased to see his hand reach to touch her tail, but then halted as he recalled himself. "But I do admit, this sounds more entertaining. Who goes first?"

"I will, so you can see how it goes."

"How polite," she smiled.

He stared at the soft tail running along his jaw. Subconsciously, he followed the tail's touch slightly and then blinked hard. He looked at her pointedly. She looked back, her eyes lidded. His resolve was not as solid as it used to be. She withdrew her tail, putting it under her chin as she laid her head down.

"When you're ready," her fingers lightly brushed his arm.

"First, you need to sit closer to the fire." He tapped his nose. "You cannot scent out my lie."

The cinders would be enough to block if she was not trying to find his scent. She shrugged a little, moving a fur over to lounge on. She was more interested in the game than to complain about their distance.

"I am 27 years old," he slowly started, being sure to keep his voice even, "I owned a pet dog. I enjoy hiking. I do not like fish."

Her tails swished playfully. "I think..." she rolled over, looking at him upside down, "your age."

Her throat was bared to him, the smooth, slender skin looking golden under the firelight. It was a common animal thing to do, baring one's throat. He may be human, but even he could sense a sort of purpose to this action. She did this strange behavior every now and then. He had no experience in this sort of thing, but there was something... _sensual_ about it.

_Here I am,_ he could almost hear her purr, _Come..._

His gaze went back to her face. "I do not like fish."

Her enticing eyes widened, switching to surprise. "But I've been feeding you fish!" She merrily laughed. "Why didn't you tell me, silly man?"

He faintly smirked. "I just did."

"Oh how devilish you are!" she praised. She turned herself around to sit up. "Ok, so I go! Hmm..." The tips of her tails curled as she thought. The tips suddenly straightened. "I like _udon._ I am 225 years old, " she missed the quirk of his brow, "I love sea bathing and..." she gave him a sidelong glance, "I like to cuddle."

Well, he knew which one to rule out for certain.

"...Sea bathing."

"Wrong," she sang out. "I'm 224 years old!"

There was no way for him to know that lie.

* * *

She was getting quite comfortable with the game. They had even started making each round themed.

"Hmm...I think," she tapped her chin as she scrutinized his face. She slightly pouted. He had an incredible poker face. "The painting one?"

"...That one," he slowly murmured, drawing out the suspense, "is incorrect."

She looked at him approvingly. "One of your hobbies is painting?"

"Charcoal mostly," he amended.

"Show me."

He let out a nearly silent huff. "With what materials?"

"I got materials," she grinned, getting up and to her chest of things, "just a moment please!" She pulled out a piece of parchment. "I don't see any paint though..." she thought she had _something_. Her mouth down turned, her tails sinking a little.

"We'll improvise."

She turned around. "With what?"

He grunted as he stood up. His thigh was tired. "The fire."

She watched as he bent over, his long hair sliding over his shoulder. She stood up and gathered his hair. "It'll catch on fire," she shook her head. "I'll braid it when you sit down."

"There is no need."

"I want to."

He sighed. Of course she did. He couldn't think of meeting anyone that was so fascinated with touching him in whatever little way they could. He supposed he should be flattered. Honored, especially since it was a fox spirit of all beings that had the fascination. He fingered a piece of wood, stealing a glance up at her. One hand was holding his hair while the other played with the tips. Her expressive eyes held such yearning and fervor, he did not know how to respond to that.

He couldn't give her what she wanted.

"...I found a good piece."

Any signs of wistful longing were hidden behind a playful face. "Took a while."

"A true hobbyist," he coolly intoned, the gleam in his eyes giving away his amusement, "is a disconcerting one."

Her smile widened as they sat down. He looked down at the parchment as she braided his hair. So smooth. So unlike anything she had ever touched before. She contently sighed as she parted more hair. When his neck was revealed, she ran her nose up, her lips lightly touching his skin.

"What," she softly, so softly, asked against his skin, "will you draw?"

His eyes closed for a moment and then opened them. "...You."

Her fingers paused near the end of his braid. " _Nani?"_

"You did not mishear me."

The braid slipped from her fingers. "Me?" Her cheeks lightly tinted. " _Demo..._ I do not think anyone's ever drawn me."

"First time for everything."

She softly tittered, lightly biting her lip. _Was this a sign?_ She stood up and sat in front of him. She could not read anything from his face except a calmness. No, she should not assume anything. She had made assumptions before and nearly had her heart broken. If it weren't for her nose, she would have been. But she felt like he was close - so close - to accepting. She just needed to be patient for a couple more days. Then he will be hers, wholeheartedly. She smiled to herself. She could wait a little longer.

"How do you want me?"

He looked up from testing the charred stick. "Just as you are."

Her fingers toyed with her obi. She could take his words anyway she wanted. She reached behind her, tugging at the loose knot. The obi fell from her waist. Smoothly, she shrugged off the _yukata_ from her shoulders, letting the material pool around her seated form. She focused inward, letting her ears shift to the top of her head. Her fuzzy fox ears turned with the sound of the fire. She shook her head a little, making her hair fall forward. She relaxed herself on the furs then looked up at him, signaling that she was ready.

He did not draw yet.

He let her image sink into his mind, her five tails still behind her like sentry men while her white tipped ears flicked a little. Her red hair was wild and loose, covering her chest, the tips resting along the top of her smooth stomach. Her curved hips peeked out a little before the green fabric pooled around her like a great mossy bed...

His hand had started sketching without him fully realizing it.

"So which one was the lie?" she murmured.

He looked down at the sketch. He will do the details of her face later. It needed more attention and a thinner stick.

"I do not like to hunt."

"Really now?"

"Stay still," he quietly chided.

Her tails halted. " _Gomen."_ She silently watched him for a while. "Leon," she paused, letting his name roll off her tongue like a drop of sweet nectar, "how do you like it here?"

His hand had paused as she used his name. "The forest is nice," he murmured. "Your friend is accommodating."

He had only met a younger fox named Rosetta when she would drop off some fish and game outside of the cave opening. Sora had told him that she did not hunt for his own protection. Protection against what, she never said and would not say anything further than that. He could only assume that it had to do with how he had been injured.

After all, she had said she was a wind _kitsune._ The strange phenomenon that occurred on the mountainside led him to believe that there was an earth _kitsune_ around. But why it would harm him, he did not know. He could only assume that the _kitsune_ not as benevolent as she was.

"Yes," the forest was the reason she came to settle in this area, "but how about...with me?"

"Tilt your chin down."

She blinked at that. "Ah, like this?"

"That's too low."

He stood up. She started a little when she felt his hand along her chin. It was the first time he initiated contact with her. She looked up at him through her lashes as he tilted her chin and angled it. He could see her tentative hope in her eyes. Every part of her spoke of her feelings, from her swishing tails to her fiddling fingers. Then, of course, her lip biting and her open eyes...She was terrible at hiding her emotions.

Not that she ever claimed to be adept at it.

"It's your turn," he murmured as he adjusted his charred stick for details. "Three truths, one lie."

"Oh." She supposed he wasn't ready to answer her. Then again, she had told herself to be patient. "What topic?"

" _Kitsune."  
_

"Curious, are we?"

"If you want," he slowly drawled, "we can make it more interesting."

That made her tails flicker. "How so?"

"Place a bet on this round."

She grinned. "I did not take you for a gambler."

"It's not gambling if you win."

"Quite the confidence," she laughed, "considering that it is in my favor."

"All the more reason to bet."

"What is the bet?"

"If I guess correctly, you're making the bed tomorrow."

She laughed. "And if I win, I get a kiss."

He nodded his head as he started outlining her eyes.

"Ok...We like dirt baths. We like to chase. We like springtime. And we like honey."

Two of them he immediately knew were true. But the dirt baths and honey he wasn't certain of. That is, if he was only listening, he would not know which is false. He looked at her from over the parchment. But he had been paying attention to her tails, the center one specifically. The others hovered normally, but the middle one...

"Dirt baths."

The middle tail straightened for a fleeting half a second and then swished along with the others. "I guess I'm making the bed tomorrow."

He started drawing her nose. "One more?"

"Oh yes please! This betting is great fun!"

His hand clenched the stick for a moment. "...Topic?"

"Hmm...your firsts," she grinned. "If I win, _you_ give _me_ a kiss - a proper one on the mouth, so no tricks!"

"And if I win," he started drawing the curve of her happy mouth, "I leave tomorrow morning."

Her smile was no longer there.

"...I don't want to play anymore."

"The topic has already been given," he neutrally said, "and the bets placed."

"Then I take my bet back!"

"My first date was in high school," he intoned with no inflections, only looking at his drawing, "my first painting when I was 10."

" _Please,_ Leon! Stop it! _"_

"My first lie when I was 7," he continued, "my first heartbreak in college."

Her eyes were watery. She couldn't tell if he was lying but if she specifically scented out for it under the smell of the fire - but she already knew the answer. Her fox ears were out, letting her hear his heart beat. No matter how much of a poker face someone had, they could never fully cover the natural responses from the body. She lowered her head, her bangs covering her eyes.

"...Your painting at ten."

She picked wrong. She could have guessed correctly, but what was the point of that? If she won, he would just find another way to leave the den. She lost either way. He just finished her lips. He had to do it from memory. When she responded, he stopped. He looked up at her, analyzing her.

"You guessed it," he quietly murmured.

Her clawed hands clenched. "I'm going to bed," she whispered. She kicked her yukata out of the way and then wrapped her tails around herself.

He sat there, still working on his drawing.

She was awake, but she kept her eyes closed.

He was awake and rummaging around, undoubtedly gathering his things. She gripped one of her tails. Maybe this was just some awful dream. Leon hadn't tricked her and he wasn't leaving in a few moments. A few tears slipped out. If only she could fool herself into thinking that.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. She stiffened.

"I did not give you your prize."

"I lost yesterday," she tightly snipped out, her tails tightening around her.

"Sora."

Her eyes widened a little, turning her head at the sound of her name. He had not used it before now. He tilted his head down, giving her a proper kiss. She couldn't help herself. She put her arms around his neck, bringing him down on her. It was the kiss she had dreamed of; the kiss she longed for him to give her.

Tears streamed out.

She broke it off with a miserable cry. He lifted off of her, letting her curl into herself. Her tails wrapped her as tight as they could, muffling her as she cried and cried. He knew she would honor their bet. If she wanted to, he was certain she could keep him here forever.

"I'm going." He put a hand on where he assumed her head was. "Thank you for the care."

Her cocoon quivered. She wanted to make him stay. She wanted to block the exit with fox fire and mark him as hers. But he did not want that. He couldn't even bear to be here anymore. She couldn't bring herself to trap him where he didn't want to be.

"Good bye," she whispered, though he had already left.

The black haired female stood in front of Leon, her mouth still open.

She was a lot more quiet than he thought she would be. He highly doubted it would last long, if at all.

"Where in the hell have you been?!"

"I did not mean to worry you, May."

"Worry?" The petite woman put her hands on her hips. "You go missing for freaking _two_ months and all you can do is _apologize?!_ First, you ditch your own bachelor party to go who the hell knows where - without so much as a note or your stupid cell phone on you - and your car is gone too but no freaking body can _find_ it," her voice was reaching ear splitting by now, "and then you show up out of nowhere in some stupid hiking gear and your smelly old car to _apologize!_ "

He put an arm around her, bringing her head to his chest.

The furious female started to shake and quiver. "Bastard." Her hands fisted his shirt, her eyes watering without her permission. "Everyone said you got cold feet."

"...I needed some fresh air." He looked up at the sky, feeling the light breeze.

"You're a stupid pile of crap," she sniffed, "you know that?"

He sighed and closed his eyes. He could still see a familiar figure sitting down patiently, her tails swishing as she waited to be drawn. May didn't have to tell him that.

He already knew he was.


	2. Part 2

Days passed. She knew not how many.

Rosetta was starting to get worried.

"You'll find another," the young _kitsune_ softly rumbled. "Someone that isn't stupid to realize what a mate you'd be."

Sora still looked out on the mountain path, motionless. "He wasn't stupid," she murmured, lightly petting her friend's fuzzy ear. "Just human."

It hurt that he left, but at least this time he'll remember her and hopefully will look fondly on the image he had drawn of her. _Maybe even visit._ She sighed and shook her head. _No. He won't._ Because if he ever returned, she wasn't letting him go and he made it clear that that was not what he wanted. She had hoped to win him over, make him hers before anyone else could but she had been thinking like a _kitsune_.

Humans were a little different; she knew that now.

"...Humans," the male voice casually sneered from behind them, causing their tails to straighten, "so fickle and simpleminded."

Sora pursed her lips. "I wondered when you'd show up."

Rosetta frowned. Who was the male with the cream colored tails propping him up as he sat?

"Whatever made you think so," he murmured like silk, "Sora-chan?"

"I'm not stupid, Yuri-san. You're here for me." Her eyes narrowed. "I didn't think you'd follow me to America."

Yuri looked at his claws. "Still with the formal address. How long have we known each other? 115? 117 years?"

"Prey on some other female _kitsune,"_ Sora bitterly murmured. "Let's go, Rosetta."

"Ah, ok..."

They started walking away.

"Once, you wanted me to prey on you," half his mouth tilted upward. "What changed, I wonder?"

The fur along Sora's tails bristled. "Once, when I was a kit. But I found out you are fickle," she shot over her shoulder, _"simpleminded."_

He looked down at her, his violet eyes sharp. "Did you not smell the _other scent_ on your human?"

"...Of course I did," she acknowledged.

But how did he know?

Her eyes then narrowed. Yuri was an earth _kitsune_...She had a feeling it had been Yuri that had injured Leon, hence why she did not want to leave him alone to hunt or let him step out of the shelter of her charmed den. Her frown relaxed a little. But Leon was no longer in any danger. Perhaps...it was for the best that he had left. Maybe she had been foolish to think she could protect him.

The other part of her scoffed.

She was strong and her marking him would have given him some of her fortifications. But her dreams of her and Leon were highly unlikely to occur now that he was gone. The scent that had been on Leon was most definitely a female human, not related to him. The female scent had hovered over him far denser than a casual acquaintance. It had just been her arrogance that she thought she could sway him to her instead. Another one of her miscalculations. Another instance of her _kitsune_ instincts getting in the way of how humans were.

"Sora..." Rosetta had a bad feeling about this.

"Go back to your den," Sora half smiled in reassurance. "I'll see you soon."

The younger fox left.

"Now then," Yuri lowered himself from sitting high up, "will you come back to Japan quietly or will you make it difficult?"

Initially, she was tired of running from Yuri. She had been set on just going back and giving him litters of kits like he wanted her to do. It was instinct to procreate, but the part of her that made her more than a mortal fox longed for something other than a strong mate. Indignation fueled her at the quick imagined life with Yuri her mind supplied her.

Sora flexed her fingers, elongating her nails. "Difficult," she murmured with an extension of her claws.

Yuri quickly raised some earth to block the slicing winds she sent his way. "Wind against earth, as well as five tails against seven...I believe we know the outcome of this battle, Sora-chan."

"Nothing is set!"

She jumped up, her five tails pointing like her claws. He shook his head. She will never learn, the strong headed idiot. He grinned. But it was what made her desirable, this trait of hers. The idea of making such a strong willed female submit was the thrill of a lifetime. His seven tails swished with the anticipation.

They clashed, wind and rock flying in the air.

Leon stood in the shower, feeling the water hit his back.

It was warmer than he thought it would be.

_"I heated it myself," she smiled as she slipped into the pool with him._

_He quickly averted his eyes. He did not think she would be joining him. He heard the water lightly part as she came closer to him. By the size of the ripples, he could tell she was very close._

_"I can bathe myself."_

_"And risk further injury?"_

_He shrugged off the hand that was on his shoulder. Almost immediately, he gritted his teeth._

_"You shouldn't move so sharply," she quietly chided him. She put the wash cloth against his skin and he flinched. She tutted. "I barely touched you." She turned his head towards her gently. "I will be careful," she softly cooed, "Trust me."_

_His eyes closed as he relaxed, her claws lightly massaging his scalp as she took her time washing his hair._

"You forgot how to use a shower or something?"

His eyes quickly opened upon the sound of the bathroom door. He could see her silhouette through the shower curtain. That memory...that was nearly four months ago. This was his life now, not some strange, otherworldly encounter. Quite honestly, he sometimes wondered if it even happened.

"I swear you take longer than a girl," May grumbled as she put toothpaste on her brush. "At this rate I'll be late."

He watched the water go down the drain. "...You can join me."

She paused in brushing her teeth. "Nah." She spat out and then rinsed. "Shower's 'Me Time.' A Jacuzzi, on the other hand..." she grinned as she eyed his shadow through the curtain. "You won't even have to ask."

He knew that about her. Why did he even ask?

"See ya stud. Don't forget, you're in charge of dinner tonight."

"For that, it'll be Orient Express."

"You better not Oswald," she growled.

He half smirked. She hated that place more than cheap chocolate.

Work was uneventful.

He was practically done with his projects already. With a bit of a sigh, he punched out and gathered his coat and laptop bag. _I'm in charge of dinner._ He could always get some Thai or stir fry, but he was not really in the mood for either of those two tonight. He beeped his car and got in, carelessly tossing his coat and bag on the passenger seat. He pulled out of the parking structure, quickly halting as a stray animal ran by.

"Dogs," he muttered. Sometimes, they were too fearless.

Once it was clear, he turned onto the street and headed for downtown. There were plenty of restaurants that way; he was certain he would find something to tickle both of their fancy over there.

* * *

He withheld the urge to look at his watch for the umphteenth time.

The couple in front couldn't seem to decide whether to eat in or take out. It wasn't that hard of a decision. If they had the time to eat in, then do it. If they did not have time, then take out.

Simple. As. That.

He raised his voice a little. "The rest of us would like to order."

The man looked sheepish. The woman blinked at him and then frowned.

"Mind your own business."

Then, they turned back around. He wanted to _strangle_ something. They took a couple more minutes. His cell rang and with a sharp, "Hello?" he answered it.

_"What crawled up your ass?"_

"May. Is this important?"

_"Not really, just wanted to see what the hold up was. You're usually home before I am."_

"Ah, excuse me," he heard the cashier up front say, "you're up."

Leon looked at the counter. The space was indeed clear.

"I'm up." He then hung up the phone. "I'll have two of the Cajun shrimp plates to go."

"That'll be $21.89."

He pulled out his wallet and he let out a curse as some change slipped out. He bent down to grab the coins, pausing when he noticed a hand stretched out to him.

"Here's your quarter."

He looked at the dark brown haired woman. He lightly frowned and then took the coin.

"Thank you."

She gave him a nod and then continued on to the bathroom.

"Sir?"

He looked back at the cashier, handing him the money.

* * *

He tapped his steering wheel as he waited at the light.

He seemed to be catching all the reds. He turned on the radio, letting the low saxophone calm him. The light turned green and he started pulling forward to make the left turn. He frowned as he felt a slight rumbling. His eyes widened as the street suddenly heaved and then sort of bounced him back up, overturning the car. Cars honked and metal crashed as others were caught in the mess. His brain rattled in his head as he hit the top of the car when it was flipped. He groaned as he tried to regain his sense of self.

"What the...?"

He felt for his seat belt. His car was overturned, which could lead to gas leakage depending on the damage. He felt the release button and quickly pushed it down. It would not work. A bit frantic, he pushed again and again. He smelled the gas. He grunted as he pulled at the belt, trying to slip out of it. His heart raced as he pushed himself to go faster, faster...

He soon felt immense, burning heat melting his skin. He opened his mouth in extreme agony...

_:Go back.:_

"That'll be $21.89."

Leon slowly blinked at the smiley cashier. "Ah. Yes. I apologize."

He had the strange feeling that he had done this already. But he was quick to shrug it off. Deja Vu was not an uncommon occurrence. He bit back a curse as some coins fell out of his wallet. He bent down to grab them, silently upset at himself for being so careless.

A dark brown haired woman walked by him and straight into the bathroom.

* * *

Leon sighed as he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel.

He should have known it would be so busy downtown, especially at this hour. But at the very least, he had his smooth jazz to cut through the dullness of waiting. The left light turned green. He turned the car and made the turn.

He arrived at the loft without too much trouble.

He grabbed the take out bag, straightened up and closed the car door with his foot. A sharp bark caught his attention, making him turn around. _A dog? No, the tail is poofy like -_ His eyes widened as multiple tails appeared behind the cream colored fox. The creature gave him a malicious grin before jumping up with his teeth bared.

Leon didn't even have time to scream as the fox ripped out his throat...

_:Not even that? *sigh* Back.:_

"...1.89."

Leon stood in a daze in front of the cashier.

"Ah sir? Are you alright?"

He slightly shook his head. "What was the price?"

"$21.89."

He reached inside his coat pocket, getting his wallet out. He usually didn't daydream in public. Something surely must be off with him. His fingers shook a little, making the coins in his wallet fall out. He cursed in his head. _What is wrong with me?_

He bent down to pick up the coins.

No one walked by him.

Leon could see May's head over the couch. "I have food."

"Took you long enough."

"And you said I have something up my ass."

May sipped from her wine glass. "Cause you do." She stood up to stand in front of him. "What's wrong, Leon?"

He looked at her left hand, seeing her wedding ring. "Work."

She sighed to herself. That was all he would ever say. She removed her hand in favor of getting some food. They sat down at the table. Leon re-poured her glass and then poured some for himself.

"I think you should go to the gallery."

He paused in chewing. "That's not necessary."

She rolled her eyes. "If there was ever a guy in need of a change in pace, it's you."

She got up to get something. He felt her squeeze his shoulder as she passed him. He closed his eyes for a moment before going back to eating.

"I will consider it."

* * *

It was well past midnight, but he could not sleep.

He lifted May's arm from around his torso and slipped out of her loose hold. He grabbed his sleep pants from the floor and then went down the spiral staircase. The stairs led straight to the bedroom while the living room area, dining, kitchen, and bathroom were all downstairs. The bedroom used to be some sort of small attic until the new owners of the building renovated the place.

He went to the coffee table where the wine bottle was and poured himself a good amount. The moonlight caught his gaze and he went to the large window, admiring the nearly full moon. He really had nothing to complain about his life. It was relatively stable, he had someone, and they were comfortable.

He downed the glass.

There was something bothering him. It was on the edge of his conscious mind, warning him with red flags but for the life of him, he did not know what it was. He turned his head a little, seeing his desk. Various tubes of paint and papers were stacked neatly to the side. He found himself walking towards it and his fingers, almost automatically, reached under the desk, lightly grazing the hidden key. The key was in his palm. He eyed the locked chest next to the desk. Then, he gritted his teeth, tightly clenching the key. _Not anymore._ That part of his life was over with. He couldn't be jumping back and forth between them. He was going to have to do something about this.

He slipped the key back under the desk.

Leon sighed as he opened the loft door.

Work had been long and tedious. All he wanted to do was fall onto his bed and slowly submit to unconsciousness. He moved slowly down the hallway and was about to push the bedroom door when it opened itself. He felt the breeze that had opened it. The windows were all closed.

He stepped in decisively and halted soon after.

"Took you a while," her tails swished in the air as she did a crossword puzzle. "I thought I would have to hunt you down in one of those metal towers."

He slowly blinked. "Is that my shirt?"

She smiled. "Yes it is." She rolled onto her back, the low collar of his black dress shirt showing her slender neck. "Want it?" she purred, her lashes languidly brushing her cheeks, "Then come and take it."

His laptop bag slid off of his shoulder. "I intend to."

He pounced on her, his hands getting everywhere. He relished her throaty mewls and her delicate claws scratching his back. Her tails came around him, stroking his face and arms lovingly.

"Now?" she moaned with impatience, her hands already unbuckling his belt.

He gave her a lidded look. "Now."

_*Brur! Brur! Brur! Bru-!*_

He slammed his hand hard on the travel sized alarm clock, nearly breaking it.

_Damned dreams_...

He rubbed his face hard. The last time he had dreams of her was about three months ago. Two nights ago, it had been just them talking. Then the next night, there had been some touching. This time...well, it had been very different. He frowned as the passion of the dream still lingered in his veins. _They are getting more vivid for some reason._ He looked up at the hotel ceiling, narrowing his eyes. It has been over six months since he met her and yet he could not fully be rid of her. _She has been plaguing me with these...notions and will not relent._ He nodded to himself. Yes, she was _kitsune. She is obviously doing this to me through some sort of magic._

If he had known that she would stoop so low, he would have been more specific with his bet.

Then, though, he loudly sighed in defeat. _She would not do such a thing._ Her word was her honor. To even consider that she would have backed out of it would be an insult. _Though, technically, my win was solely that I would leave her den._ He pinched the bridge of his nose. Why was he even considering this?

Going to the bathroom he put the shower on cold in the hope that the chill will knock some sense into him.

The gallery had a decent number of people.

Leon grabbed a champagne glass as the server walked by.

"So the Great Leon Oswald makes an appearance."

He turned to see a short older man standing behind him. It was not typical for him to come to his gallery showings.

"There was a change in plans."

The older man hummed as he looked at a piece. "You say painting is merely your hobby?"

"Yes," Leon took a sip of his glass, "when the desire to do so strikes me."

"Well, your muse must stay for long stretches of time," he laughed. "You have over 20 pieces here, from what your agent told me."

_28._ But Leon was not inclined to tell him the exact number. "Some are merely sketches, Mr. Kenneth."

Mr. Kenneth stroked his grey beard, looking at the sketch titled, 'The Pool,' with a woman bathing with her back to the viewer, her surroundings some sort of natural body of water found out in the wild.

"You met someone."

"Pardon?"

Mr. Kenneth grinned. "I was once a young man myself. Most of these depictions," he looked at another of a young woman brushing her hair in front of a mirror, her kimono half hanging open to reveal her shoulder, "are painted with a lot of feeling." Leon opened his mouth to refute, but the man held a hand up, "Don't you try to feed me some line about this simply being 'models.' I know it is the same woman," his grin widened, "You merely changed her hair, but it is the same figure with the same sweet face." He tapped the corner of his eye. "I'm old, not blind."

Leon's hand clenched around the glass, but portrayed nothing on his face. "Excuse me."

"Go ahead," Mr. Kenneth chuckled.

_The nerve of him._ Busybodies like him really made Leon reluctant to do art galleries. It truly was a hobby but he did take some enjoyment in being able to just let his mind create an image and let his hand bring it to life. He eyed one of the paintings. This time, however, he had been nearly feverish in his hobby. It was like the images would not leave his head until they were out on the canvas. He spent weeks doing them, sometimes getting very little sleep until it was completed. A part of him still felt like the works did not do justice to the images in his head but he had to stop at some point or else risk losing his sanity.

Leon turned to avoid a couple but mistimed his dodge, bumping into a young woman.

"Oh I am so sorry," she said with a fluster, "I wasn't paying attention."

He stared hard at petite woman. "...Rosetta?"

Her normally bright mint eyes were slightly dulled, but still stood out against her black hair. "L-Leon!" Her face paled considerably. "You weren't supposed to be here. I _triple_ _checked_ with your agent."

His breath quickened in realization. "...She's here."

He started to look around. At this point, he didn't give a damn about how frantic he looked. _What painting would she be at?_ A couple came to mind, but one title stood out the most. He knew where she would be; he wasn't certain how he was going to explain that painting without revealing anything.

Then, though, he realized that he wanted her to know.

"Leon, this is _not_ a good idea, especially -" She stepped back as a group of people got in her way. "Get back here!"

* * *

A woman with dark brown hair stood stock still in front of a painting titled _Completion_.

It depicted a woman in a soft lavender kimono, her slender fingers on the swell of a very pregnant belly. Another set of hands was rubbing the belly, the strong arms of a figure behind the woman embracing her as his face was mostly in her hair, his eyes closed as if in peaceful contentment. The faces were not clear but she could almost see him and her in that painting, enjoying their first pregnancy together. Tears built up rapidly. She let the wetness go down her cheeks. It most likely wasn't them but she couldn't help what she felt.

"It was one of my last paintings," a voice rumbled out behind her.

She felt her very blood stop. "Leon." She turned around, forgetting about her wet cheeks. "You weren't supposed to be here."

"Neither are you."

"I have to go." She darted down the hallway leading to the exit.

Leon followed close behind. "Six months away and you're leaving already?"

He put a heavy hand on the door, not letting her slip out. She turned to face him, quickly finding out that she shouldn't have. He was close. So close. Her breath was shaky. He could feel it ghost his face. He leaned in a little, taking a better look at the figure that danced in his consciousness. She nearly broke when she felt him wipe her tears off.

"I went back," he murmured, "but you were not there."

Her lips parted in shock. "You - You came back?" She fisted his shirt. " _When?"_ His head tilted closer. She held her breath, letting it all out when he merely rested his forehead against hers. Then, he coughed up blood. "Leon?!" Her eyes widened as he slumped onto her. A cream tail came out of him and went to its owner. "Yuri!"

"Hm. Didn't get all the way through."

"You bastard," she cried.

How did he know that Leon was here? He had come only when she was within range of Leon. _Yuri must be following closer than I thought._ She cradled Leon in her arms. He was still coughing up blood. _I need to find Rosetta._ For both of their sakes. She put him down carefully, placing a hand on his cheek.

"It'll be ok."

Leon tried to keep her with him, but she slipped from his grip. The two foxes were fighting.

His vision blurred and his eyes closed without his permission...

_:Back!:_

"...Rosetta?"

The fox blinked at Leon as she gathered herself. _I just bumped into him._

"If you are here, then..."

Rosetta's eyes widened. "Yes, she's here." She grabbed his sleeve. "No, you can't go looking for her. Yuri's-"

Leon's eyes narrowed dangerous. "Watch me."

"Leon, don't be stupid-!" she lowly growled as he easily slipped from her grip.

* * *

He found Sora standing by the painting _Completion._

She had a tissue out, trying not to cry harder than she already was.

"I could not sleep," he quietly murmured as he came directly behind her, "until this was done."

"Leon!"

He looked at that sweet face marred with tears. "You should have been there," he bitterly muttered.

Her brows furrowed. "Where?"

"The mountain."

"You came back?" She quickly grasped his arms. " _When?_ Tell me!"

"Two months and -" Blood split past his lips, making him gag.

A cream tail was poking out of his abdomen.

"Went through the whole way," Yuri amusedly noted.

:Back. Again. *Sigh*:

"She's here, isn't she?"

"Leon, you'll die if you -" his sleeve ripped completely off. Rosetta fisted the material with frustration. "Stupid son of a dog turd! Get back here!"

* * *

"You should have been in your den."

Leon put his hand against Sora's cheek. She felt the cold metal of his wedding band. She bit her bottom lip, trying to will herself not to cry. It was a lot easier than she thought it would be, especially when a new thought came to her.

"Then you shouldn't have left," she snipped.

He shook his head, making her head move with him. "I couldn't stay."

"I am so tired of that excuse," she darkly murmured under her breath.

"...This is the first time I told you that."

Her eyes widened fractionally, but then relaxed. "Your actions told me that."

She shrugged his head off of her forehead, turning around to open the door. He grunted as she easily used her strength to overcome his.

"That is not what you meant," he persisted.

"Leon, _please._ Don't follow me!"

"Why? What are you afraid of?"

"Don't give me that attitude. I'm afraid _for_ you."

She continued walking away. They were together for far too long. She needed to find Rosetta before something happened. _Rosetta..._ She whirled around, intent to ask him how he knew she was here when a shadow came up behind him. Her face paled.

"Leon!"

She turned them around. The tail went partly into her side as her own red tails tried to grab the cream tail but she wasn't strong enough. It still pierced his torso but not as deeply as other times. Then, other cream tails came around her, flinging her off of him. She cried out as her wound was agitated. In a desperate move, she flung scorching air to move Yuri, but she had not been fast enough.

A tail had dug into Leon's gut before her wind pushed Yuri away.

"No," she bemoaned, gritting her fangs as her running made blood come out faster. Her knees hit the ground hard as she hovered over Leon's bleeding form. "No no no..."

"So that is what your disguise is," purred a male voice standing above her, "I didn't think it would be so plain, Sora-chan."

"Get away!" she bared her canines at him, her tails out and pointed threateningly should he come any closer.

"Now Sora-chan, is that any way to greet your mate?"

Leon tried to open his eyes, but he was losing consciousness fast. _Mate?_ Was she already taken?

"I'm not yours," she half growled, "Don't you dare refer to me as such."

Yuri continued to wipe the blood from his tail with a cloth. "Your _friend_ may have interfered, but we both know you lost that fight." He carelessly threw the cloth on the ground and stepped on it. "You are supposed to come back to Japan with me."

_"Never."_

He faintly sighed. "So much drama."

Quicker than Leon could see, Yuri rushed to them. Sora had seen, but her tails had not been enough to push him away. The slicing wind she created with her tails cut into the concrete. Yuri had anticipated the move, neatly twisting and avoiding most of the wind. Only a cut on his forearm was on him. She hissed at him, swiping her claws at him. The earth rumbled beneath her, making her jump into the air to avoid getting sucked into it. She had fallen for that trick before - it had cost her tail.

She let out a gasp as she realized her mistake. Her jumping left Leon open.

"No!"

She threw an air barrier around Leon. Yuri quickly used his tails to alter his path, the cracked concrete morphing into a diagonal platform for him to push against for speed. She let out a choked gasp as his tail wrapped around her neck.

"Hm. Fighting with four tails is more difficult." Yuri lifted her up to eye level, amused that she was trying to claw herself free. "Shall I take another tail to prove my win?"

The air barrier died down. Leon groaned as he heard the last part from Yuri. _Four tails?_ He was certain she had five...He looked up with bleary eyes, blinking several times. There were only four, though he could see the stub of where the fifth one had been. Anger filled him. _She had worked hard for that fifth tail._

"Release...her."

Yuri tilted his head curiously. "He's trying to stand up. How amusing."

Without much effort, he batted Leon further away with the platform he had raised. She stopped clawing to stretch a hand out. A small breeze cushioned his landing. Yuri pushed her to the ground, making all the air in her come out.

"Now then..."

Earth bonds came around her. He tugged at her blouse, exposing her shoulder. Her eyes widened. She thrashed around, trying to break free. _If he marks me, not even going back will erase that!_

"Sora!"

"Rosetta!"

Yuri turned his head to see the young fox by the bleeding human. "You again..."

He lifted his hand. They could feel the earth begin to rumble. Rosetta looked at Sora and then at Leon, passed out on the ground. She had planned to take Sora this time, but it was too dangerous a risk with Yuri there. _Please let this work!_ She put her hand on Leon's shoulder.

_:Back!:_

The shrapnel of earth froze before hitting them.

Rosetta let out a sigh as the flow of events backtracked. She made sure to keep her hand on Leon's shoulder.

_:Stop!:_

It was the dead of night. She grunted as she dragged Leon over to a dark area. Sweat began to collect along her temples.

_:Go.:_

Time moved regularly. She wiped her forehead and then put her hands over his injury.

"Back," she whispered.

Slowly, the wound closed itself.

Leon groaned as he fisted his stomach.

"Now that I have you here," came Rosetta's dry voice. "Will you please listen?"

"Rosetta. Where are we?" His eyes narrowed.

"We are in a hotel room. That's all I'm going to tell you at the moment. Now," She uncrossed her legs and scooted the chair closer to the bed. "There are some things we need to talk about because, quite frankly, your mortal soul can't take dying so many times especially within the same day."

"What - "

"Ah-ah. I am talking. You are _listening._ " She folded her lightly clawed hands, not in disguise. "Or else I'm leaving and to heck if you die." She closed her eyes and then sighed. "Sorry. I do care if you die." Her digits ran through her short hair. "You are just so 'tunnel vision'. It's really testing my patience."

He waited but only because of his confusion rather than obedience.

"What do you remember?"

He lightly frowned. "About what?"

"About your life, what you were doing before waking up on this bed...Anything."

He had gotten ready for the gallery. Drove here, unpacked. He looked around. It wasn't the hotel room he checked into, but it was similar. Then he was in the gallery...his eyes strayed to Rosetta. His eyes widened as he recalled who he bumped into.

"Where's Sora?"

"She's fine. Now what else do you- " she pushed him back down on the bed when he made to get up. "Your stupid 'tunnel vision'! Just wait ok! You can afford to right now!"

"She cannot," he gritted his teeth as Rosetta's tails kept him down, "she's fighting another fox -"

"Named Yuri," Rosetta cut in, "who is an earth _kitsune_ and a more than casual acquaintance of Sora's."

"I do not care for him," he coldly spat out, "other than keeping her away from him."

"You should since A) he keeps killing you and B) he wants Sora for his mate. And let me tell you, once a _kitsune_ takes a mate, they are bound to each other for _life._ For many, many centuries for better or worse."

He was silent.

Rosetta sighed and eased her grip just a little, but not enough for Leon to escape."At one time, they had considered becoming mates, but then Sora had doubts." Rosetta folded her hands over her lap. "Instincts, more like, but we survive by them. I met her near the mountain that is now one of her dens."

"One of?"

"We tend to have multiple. One for keeping food, some for hunting shelters," Rosetta looked away for a moment, "a mating den or two..." she cleared her throat and then looked back at him, "and then, of course, one for the family."

"The mountain we met," he slowly asked as he thought, "was that -"

"Her mating den." She suddenly found some lint on her pants. "When we are ready to find a mate, we partake in the mating season. Once the season for the year is done, we seal off that den for the next year and live somewhere else."

_That was why the entrance to her den was gone._ He let out a long breath. When he could not find it, he had made the assumption that she no longer lived in that mountain. He shook his head, chuckling to himself. What a fool he was, to be _still_ thinking about all of this. This was not the behavior of a man putting the past away.

"You said that this Yuri keeps killing me...humans only die once."

Rosetta chuckled to herself. "That is thanks to me." She sat forward with a serious expression. "This is a secret Leon. You must swear to keep it before I tell you."

"I swear."

Her nose twitched a little as she scented the truth. "I believe you." Her face relaxed. "There are elements that a kitsune is born being able to commune with. Water, fire, earth, air...the typical ones that humans understand as 'elements'. For us, time is an element. You can move it, feel it, temporarily manipulate it."

"You control time."

"More or less. However, even though the mind may not know that time has been manipulated, your soul does." Her eyes stared unblinkingly. "Every time Yuri has killed you, your soul remembers it. It is why your stomach is still sore or why you may flinch when something similar happens to you that had already occurred. It could damage you, dying so many times. I do not know the limits of a soul, whether it be human or _kitsune._ "

"...How many times have I died?"

"13 times that I know of."

"I need to speak with Sora."

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"Besides the possibility of Yuri killing you," she dryly threw in, "let's look at something more important." She scooted much closer, leveling her gaze on him. "After leaving Sora's den, you had returned. Why?"

"How did you know th-"

"Time _kitsune,"_ she waved off, " _Why?"_ She brought her forefinger up to his face. "Answer truthfully."

He looked at the clawed digit and then closed his eyes. He was ok in his current life. May understood him, was there for him, and they took care of each other as best as they could. He didn't have to ask for more.

However...

He couldn't stop thinking about Sora. He'd recall the way she groomed her hair and tails, then the special attention she'd give him to groom his hair long after he was well enough to do so. Her eyes always had this spark of life whenever he caught sight of her or how her tails curled in humor and curiosity. He couldn't think of having met someone so vivid and happy before. Then he had squashed that spark when he left her...he still couldn't forgive himself for that. But he was human. She was something from mythology. None of this could be real.

She couldn't be for him. He was ordinary.

"Sora...is more."

It took him a while to understand that he _craved_ more. She weighed his answer, sniffed him, looked at his body language before making her decision.

"When exactly did you come back?"

"What about Yuri? You said he is after me."

Rosetta gave him a fanged grin. "Let me worry about Yuri."

Leon stared at her silently, realizing what was about to happen should he answer Rosetta truthfully. Was this what he wanted? There would be no turning back this time. His eyes opened, looking up at the ceiling as he accepted what he had long suspected. _She is love._ To deny love was to not have air in his lungs. He was so tired of not breathing.

"Where do I find her?"

She smiled and told him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter here we go!
> 
> Note that it starts off having gone back in time

_ Two months, 28 days and 8 hours after leaving Sora's den... _

Leon found himself on the mountainside, canteen in hand.

He grunted as his mind melded into one version. Then he felt it. The memories of the future started to slip away. Quickly, shakily, he pulled his pack off of his back and found his sketchbook. His hand moved frantically as he wrote before he stilled suddenly. He shook his head, the water from the canteen spilling out on the ground when he had dropped it.

He closed his eyes hard and then opened them. He frowned as he looked down at what was in his hands. _What had I been doing?_ He knew he was in the woods. He even knew why he was, the weeks after leaving the den leaving him restless in his life.

May was getting frustrated with his distraction. She gave him an ultimatum: the day that marked his third month back if he still wanted to get married, he will come get her from her parent's house. If he came any time after she will assume that the wedding was off.

He spent all of his free time painting.

Then last night he came to a decision as he finished his latest painting, _Completion_. _Just this once I will climb the mountain_. And then he will never seek her out again. That had been his decision. He looked at the rushed map that had been drawn. It was so sloppy. Why would he write in his sketchbook? He softly scoffed to himself but kept it open. It seemed like directions. There was a triangle labeled 'now' and another location labeled as 'go here.' He stilled as he saw her name with several under linings.

Sora.

The triangles must be mountains. Did she somehow make him write this without him realizing it? Or had she found him and wrote in it secretly? He wasn't certain. He hated not knowing things. Only a fool would follow some map with a destination unknown. But he was here already...He closed his eyes with a sigh and then closed the notebook.

He pulled out his cell phone, turning it on before he was too thick in the woods. He called May, did what he had been too cowardly to do. He hung up the phone once he was done. He took in a long breath.

There was no going back now.

He followed the rough map for the majority of his afternoon.

There was a note of 'raspberries' and a 'niche' that was too specific and too broad without any notes of how to find it. He pulled off his outer shirt, leaving him in his tank. He wiped his face off before shoving it into his pack. This was a fool's errand for the biggest fool of all.

There was a stream down below.

He found footholds and started climbing down. The earth started getting softer. He looked down below to decide his next move. With a grunt he jumped off the rest of the way, bending his knees almost all the way when his feet landed on the ground. He was deeper into the woods than he had gone before. With a frown, he realized that was not true.

_When Sophie's funeral occurred.._.

He had gone this deep and found a fox in trouble. Kneeling by the stream, he splashed his face and neck. _There is a chance she will be here again._ There was also the chance that she moved already. He wasn't familiar with the habits of normal foxes, let alone mythological ones.

He splashed the water in frustration.

_What is wrong with me?_

This whole venture was a mistake. It was completely irrational. What sort of life did he hope to have with a fox spirit? Was it just attraction driving him here or was something else motivating him? He rubbed his face hard. Low sleep was messing with his decision making...He sighed long. He knew that was only an excuse; he knew why he was here.

A twig snapped in the woods.

He lifted his head up. A small, brown deer with white spots walked into the clearing. It quietly munched on something on the ground. He frowned a little upon seeing that it was a pile of berries. Berries grew on bushes, except for strawberries. Even then, he didn't think strawberries grew in the woods around -

A flash of red dropped down from the trees. The deer let out a distressed sound before its neck was snapped. He stared wide eyed as the red creature's four tails swished in the air.

"Sora?"

The fox looked up with the deer's neck in her mouth. Upon seeing Leon, she dropped it. Before he could get up from his crouch she curled her tails around the small deer and dashed off. He ran after her. Her paw prints were in the earth for a while before he couldn't find them anymore.

She must have used her winds to go up.

But she was not a bird so could not sustain flight. He looked up in the trees to see if he guessed correctly. It took some searching in the dimmer light, but he managed to see some claw marks. She was clever, he'd give her that. He continued with the hunt at a slower pace now that he had to look at the trees. Her cargo was too big for her to go higher or faster. That was his advantage.

Then he reached a fork in the road.

He found slashes in both sides of the trees. Her winds could have mimicked claw marks.

Touché.

She was clearly used to evasion. Should he go one way and then back track? He looked around him. It was starting to get dark. He was going to have to decide on a path...or none at all. _She knows I'm here._ The advantage was his once again, but only if she still was interested in him. It would be a gamble to not move.

He sat down under a tree and waited.

He made it this far - there was no reason for him to stop now.

He had dozed off for a while before he felt it.

Fur along his cheek.

Instinctively, he reached out and grabbed it. She let out a high whine. He eased his grip, looking up the tree trunk to see her in full fox form. Her claws and other tails braced herself along the trunk above his head.

"Apologies, but I could not risk you slipping away again."

The fox snorted out air, making his long bangs flutter. Her eyes were big, even in fox form. He slowly ventured a hand up to her head. Her ears flicked back as she flinched away, making him pause. He opened his hand. Her tail quickly slipped out of his reach but she stayed where she was.

"We need to talk," he murmured.

She bared her fangs briefly in a soft hiss before scurrying up into the branches. He stood up and hoisted himself on a branch. She was curled pretty high up with fangs still showing. A woman scorned was still a woman, no matter what shape she took.

"We should not have - _I_ should not have left things that way."

Her answering huff made him think he was on the right track.

"I chose what I was familiar with," he murmured, daring to get higher. "You cannot fault me for doing that."

She flicked some air at him, making his hair fly. He sighed. Now is not the time for pride. If he wanted this to work...He thumped his head against the trunk, briefly wondering if he was slipping into insanity. He lifted his head back up to her, feeling his nerves calm down.

"I chose logically," he quietly murmured. "I am not used to choosing based on emotion." He grabbed another branch to get higher, but then paused mid air as a thought occurred. "How do you choose?"

He was lucky it was a full moon or else he might not have seen the branch he was gripping starting to bend. Even with that warning, he was not quick enough to move to another branch. He felt himself fall for one second before her tails wrapped around his arms. He maneuvered his legs to a thick branch. She moved with him to help keep him stabilized.

It was then that he saw.

His brows furrowed as his hand grazed the stub of her fifth tail. She shuddered uncomfortably. He moved his hand away but still felt his insides clench. It was wrong to see an injury on her. He caressed her furry head. Her eyes half closed as he did so.

She let herself drop into his arms.

He grunted, not having expected to be carrying a multi-tailed fox on a tree branch. But he managed to sit down against the tree trunk. Her fur was soft. She nuzzled her head under his chin as he stroked her back, her tails, and then rubbed her ears. Her claws prickled his chest and legs but they did not pierce.

Then he felt her shiver.

Her form shifted and morphed into human form, with tails and fox ears. Her tails wrapped around herself in place of clothing.

"Instinct drives kitsune," she murmured.

"What is that in human terms?"

"Tell me what you feel and I'll let you know if it's the same."

He could not find words until he stopped looking with his head. The two months he had spent in her care and then the dreams of a life together filled his mind. Then all those paintings he did of her in a futile effort to have her close...

"I need you with me." He closed his eyes. "Always."

"And what decides that?"

"Heart."

She put her ear over his beating heart. "A kitsune's instinct is made up of what they know and what they feel." She moved her head to see him. "I know that I want you as mine." Her head lowered a little. "I also know that I still have a lot to learn and more tails to earn before I can properly protect you but I still -"

He tilted her head to kiss her.

Her claws dug into his tank as she reciprocated.

* * *

Her den was smaller but still carried sleeping furs, a fire, and a chest of odds and ends. The deer she had hunted earlier was over the fire to cook for her human companion. The hide she tucked away to tan later.

Her den was a safe haven from the outside.

Her tails caressed his back as he moved above her. Her soft lips kissed all over his face. His eyes half closed, basking in her affection before he buried his face into her hair. She breathed out a soft mewl. Then she pushed his hair aside reverently, making her claws ghost over his skin. He shivered against her and then gritted his teeth as she bit his shoulder.

He half groaned in discomfort.

She lightly licked the pierced skin before kissing it. "Sorry," she softly murmured. "But I needed to make my mark."

"What mark?"

"The mark of intent." She nuzzled his neck. "Come spring and we will be full mates."

He kept his face in her hair. "How badly will that one hurt?"

"Just a little."

"And you would describe this as..."

"A smidgen?"

He sighed before propping himself up. Her hair was fanned out against the furs, her face and neck flushed from making love. He supposed it was a small price to pay if it meant being by her side...however long it would be for. She once told him her age - he hadn't a clue how long she could live for - but in comparison to humans, it seemed like an eternity. Yet she still wants this...He brushed the side of her face. She turned her head and nipped his palm playfully.

"Those mean the same thing."

She gave him a fanged smile. "I always thought 'smidgen' was smaller than 'little.'"

He reached to the side where his hiking shorts were to grab his phone in his pocket. She ran her delicately clawed fingers along his back as he grabbed it. His shiver made him pause. He was taking a quick liking to that. Then he turned his phone on with the intent of looking the two words up, but there was no signal. A pity.

She peered around his hand. "What's this?"

"A cell phone." He tilted it towards her to see. "I can contact people with it and do research."

"With this little thing?" She grabbed it, turning it about. "Ohayo!"

"There's no connection to power it."

"Well, it's not connected to anything."

"You cannot see the connection."

Her eyes grew wide. "But I thought you didn't like magic."

"I'm not against magic." His mate-to-be was a magical being. How could he be against it? "Do you know about electricity?"

"I'm 225 years old, Leon."

"What about WiFi?"

"What's that?"

"...It's the magic that powers the cell phone."

She made an 'oh' face. He leaned over to nip her pouty lips. She giggled then used her tails to turn them around. They tousled around on the furs for a bit before the smell of the deer made her sit up.

"I need to turn it."

He pulled her back down to him. She kissed him repeatedly before making to get up. She squealed as he pulled her down again. She ran her claws through his long hair as he kissed her deeply. As a younger kitsune she had been curious what kissing felt like. One of her first skills was taking full human form so she could find out what it was. She really liked kissing.

But she hated wasting good deer.

He grunted as he was pushed back on the furs. He blinked at the disorientation and then turned to see her walking over to the fire to turn the deer. He really had no notion of how strong she was. He watched her tails sway as she turned the spit.

"Why didn't you come for me?"

"I wasn't strong enough." She settled back against him, deer taken care of. "I didn't want you getting hurt."

"How?"

"You know your leg injury?" His pointed look made her smile. "No, I didn't cause it. But I know who did." She nuzzled his cheek. "It was an earth kitsune named Yuri. He was what you would consider an 'ex.'"

"Is he around currently?"

"Strangely no. That's why I came back to get you."

He looked at her tail grazing his arm. "Your fifth tail. Did he -?"

"Yes. But it doesn't matter now." She ran her fingers along the area where she bit him. "He cannot do anything at this point. The mark I gave you made you stronger so he cannot get rid of you."

"What about to you?"

She smiled. "He cannot mark me if I have marked another. He has no reason to pursue me further."

He looked at the bite on his shoulder. The tissue was already scabbed.

"How does this work?"

"I gave you some kitsune magic. That's why it hurt more than a bite," she murmured as she kissed his mark. "Once we're full mates you will be permanently linked with my magic, extending your life to match mine." Then she stopped suddenly to look at him. "Is that ok? I guess I should have told you first."

"...I hadn't expected to live as long as you."

"Leon, I'm sorry. This is just an intent mark," she gave him a forced smile. "If you're unsure about this, the mark will completely heal over after the spring."

He pulled her into an embrace, feeling some tension leave him. "I am not second guessing," he quietly rumbled out.

She closed her eyes in relief. "Good."

* * *

In the city, a red head quickly ran into a hotel room and then slid out the window.

'Sora' panted as she caught her breath outside the balcony. The image shimmered to reveal an out of breath Rosetta. It took a lot of magic and collecting of Sora's scent to get Yuri to follow her but she did it. After the fight with Yuri Sora went into hiding for a while, making Yuri more than eager to find Sora's scent.

And now it was phase two of the final plan - a plan that was largely based on instinct and observation. But if Rosetta was right, then Sora never had to worry about Yuri again.

The front door opened. Rosetta squatted down and peered over the window sill. The black haired, blue eyed woman looked tempting in her black dress and heels. She looked at her phone, tapped her foot and then sighed. Then the door opened again. Yuri blinked at the woman that was clearly not Sora.

"You are in the wrong room."

The woman huffed. "No, I'm Black Cat 557."

"What?"

She rolled her eyes. "Real name May Wong. Didn't you get the message on the dating website?"

"I think you have me confused for -"

"This is your face, Wild Earth 007."

Yuri stared at May's phone, seeing a photo of himself on the site. He didn't post on that site. He opened his mouth to tell her that but then paused. Her scent was much closer to him now. His eyes lidded as his instincts screamed at him.

"That's me, Yuri Killian."

"Yeah. So look, I really want to eat something first before we do anything else, you get me?"

He smiled at her widely. "You'll need your energy."

She looked him over and then gestured to herself. "Right back at you."

Yuri stalked over to her. May grabbed his head, smashing their lips together. Rosetta quickly looked away. All day she had been flirting with May through the site. She had just looked up on the internet what a human woman want to hear and basically typed all of it down. Unknowing to Rosetta, May was more than frustrated with the lack of attention from Leon so she was more than willing for a change in pace.

Guess it was the right move to do.

When Rosetta had first seen May, she had noticed the similarities she had with Sora. And seeing as Yuri liked Sora, she didn't think it would be too far a stretch to think they might be good. But she had tested the idea out of course. She snagged something of May's and ran around the city while pretending to be Sora. Yuri had scented the new smell, but had been too distracted to realize it was not a part of Sora. But Rosetta could see that he liked the scent.

And scent never lied.

Rosetta wiped her forehead. They were all in the clear now.

* * *

Time passes by...

They converted the family den in the woods with some of the modern conveniences.

The duo waited a little before wanting to start a family, seeing as their children wouldn't be able to go out in public until they were able to maintain full human form. Not wanting to be away from his family for long, Sora showed him the valuables she had collected over the years so they could sell some. Leon hadn't expected to find so many antiques. Some of the items he was able to sell for a lot of money, allowing Leon to stay with his new family until they were old enough to live in society.

He could also afford to paint more often, much to Sora's delight.

On some furs in the family area Sora sat in a red summer yukata with pale yellow and white butterflies. Two tails wrapped around two babies while the third one was in her arms. Being part human meant they weren't born in kitsune form, but still had some features of a kitsune such as the tails and ears. They had two redheaded girls and one silver. Sora nuzzled the top of the silver baby's head, the smallest of her litter. Her silver baby fox ears were a little floppy and her tail the bushiest.

Leon mixed the paint as Sora shifted. "Try not to move."

She let out a whine as she tried getting all three babies to stay still near her. "Very funny mate," she fake grumbled.

He put his palate down, fixing her yukata's collar before tilting her chin up. He lightly kissed her then ran a hand over the heads of their kits. She watched him with pride. She knew she had chosen well. He walked back to his stool.

"I'll sketch first."

"Daddy's sketching," she murmured to her kits as she adjusted her tails' holds."Look up at daddy." Her tails tilted some heads up as they babbled-whined incoherently.

Leon let out a small smile as he quickly sketched out their forms. He was looking forward to painting this for the family room. He looked up at her, making eye contact. She smiled warmly at him before a tyke pulled on her hair.

He will title this one _True Completion._


End file.
